Cade's Sister
by Freedom of Choice
Summary: Rated Teen just to be safe. There is a little violence! Cade, Jessa, Darby and Megan go into the woods on a camping trip. Jessa gets hurt and they meet up with Manny. Sorry its sorta short!
1. The Injury

Cade and Jessa are technically not related. Jessa is Manny's niece and when her parents died she was sent to live with him. When Manny married Dee, Cade's mother, Jessa met Cade. Jessa protected Cade from Manny's abuse as much as she could and the two formed a brother/sister bond.

On the night Cade ran away Jessa refused to go with him. She was too weak and would just slow him down. Reluctantly, Cade left and ran into Jonah. Jonah Kealoha took Cade in and eventually took Jessa in with their horses. They lived happily on 'Iolani Ranch no longer living in fear of their abuse stepfather or in Jessa's case, abusive uncle.

**Present Day**

"Cade! Time to go!" Jessa yelled from the porch of the bunk house. Cade jumped out of his bunk and put his boots on. His long blonde braid unraveled as he ran out of the bunk house. Jessa stood on the bottom step of the porch.

Jessa was beautiful. She had her long brown/black hair in a braid, she wore jeans and a white blouse, and like Cade she had a Hawaiian paniolo look. Her skin was darker then Cade's and she looked like a native Hawaiian, which she was.

"Are they ready?" Cade asked. Jessa and Cade were taking Megan and Darby to Crimson Vale for a camping trip. Jessa nodded and ran into the tack shop.

"Morning Megan," Jessa said as she entered the tack room. Megan snapped her head around and smiled at Jessa. Tango, Megan's mare, was tied to the pole. Joker, Cade's horse, was grazing outside of the room. Hoku was grazing next to Joker,

"I see Hoku but where's Darby?" Jessa asked. She raised an eyebrow and stared down at Megan. Jessa was only a year older then Megan but at least 7 inches taller.

"I'm here!" Darby called. Jessa looked out of the tack room and saw Darby brushing Makoa, Jessa's black appy with a white speckled rump. Jessa smiled and headed for the sun house to pack for the trip. Everyone else continued to tack up the horses.

**Twenty-seven minutes later**

At 7:30 everyone was ready. Hoku, Joker, and Tango were all tacked up. Jessa was such a skillful rider that she rode Makoa equipment-less. Jonah came down to talk to them.

"Granddaughter, I want you to be careful," Jonah reminded her. Megan gasped and pretended to be hurt.

"What about me? Or Cade? Or Jessa" Megan asked and started laughing. Jonah and Jess rolled their eyes. Jessa grabbed some of Makoa's mane and flung herself up onto the mare.

"Should we go?" Darby asked. Cade and Jessa nodded. Megan got on Tango and Cade got on Joker. Darby hopped on Hoku and for the first time since she got there she felt like the granddaughter of horse-charmer. She felt was if she belonged there, on the ranch.

"Aku," Jessa whispered to Makoa. The black appaloosa trotted forward.

"Be good and safe," Jonah called out as they disappeared into the woods.

They were a good 45 minutes into the ride before anyone said a word. Darby finally got up the nerve to a question she had been dieing to know the answer to.

"How come you never pressed charges against Manny?" Darby asked. The question was directed at Jessa but all three of them stopped and glared at her.

"Cause she likes me to much," a deep husky voice spat in a mocking turn. Makoa and Joker's ear both flattened. Jessa and Cade snapped their head back. Manny Sharp emerged from the dark forest. Makoa reared and threw her head up. Jessa jumped off and stepped in front of her mare. She calmed the appy down and shot a look at Manny.

"What do you want?" Megan snarled.

"Oh nothing," Manny snapped. A sly smile appeared on his face. He walked by Makoa and slapped her rump. Megan and Darby gasped. Makoa lifted up her leg and reared. When the mare landed back on the ground she stomped her hoof down, right on top of Jessa's shoulder. There was a loud crack and Jessa screamed out in agony. Her scream was so loud that all of the birds on any of the trees within a 2 mile radius flew away. Everything was still for a split second. Darby and Megan were screaming. Cade was still in shock and Manny was laughing like a hyena. Jessa just laid there unconscious in a pool of blood waiting.

**Read and Review! I hope you liked it! This is supposed to take place in between book 5 and six sorta! I need some advice! I would love new ideas for the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**-Hgg2000**


	2. Tutu and the Earthquake

**Disclaimer: i only own the plot, Jessa and Makoa **

After that split second everyone flew into action. Cade jumped off Joker and ran by Jessa. Megan pushed Manny away and watched as he got on his motorcycle and drove away. Darby watched the horses and was able to push Makoa off of Jessa. Cade lifted up Jessa's head and felt something wet and sticky. He pulled out his hand and it was covered in blood.

"Crap," Cade muttered. She must have hit her head on a rock when she hit the ground, he thought. He touched her shoulder and her eyes opened wide. She became deadly pale and let out a loud scream. Cade felt a tear rolled down his cheek. He hated seeing his sister in any sort of pain. She was breathing heavily and was trying hard not to scream. After five minutes of Cade trying desperately to help Jessa he heard a rustling and snapped his head back and saw Tutu emerge on Pretty Paint.

"I heard the screams from my cottage, is everything all right?" Tutu asked. She looked down and saw Jessa. She quickly got off of the mare and laid next to Jessa.

"Cade, did you bring your phone or walkie-talkie?" Tutu asked. Cade shook his head and felt more tears roll down his cheek. Megan put her arm around him and tried to comfort him. He quickly wiped away the tears and pulled away from Megan. He stroke Jessa's hair and smiled down at her.

"Remind you of the good old da-AHHHHHHH" Tutu had poured a liquid on the back of Jessa's head in mid-sentence causing her to scream out in pain.

"Shhhh...the worst is almost over," Tutu assured her. She ran her fingers over Jessa's shoulder. "When Makoa caught you with her hoove she dislocated your shoulder. We are going to have to pop it back in," Tutu said. Jessa's eyes widened and she shook her head slowly.

Cade kissed her on the cheek and whispered,"I'm sorry," as he held her arm down. Tutu grabbed her shoulder down and snapped it back into place. Jessa screamed so loudly that everyone within 5 miles heard it.

Jessa sat there whimpering in pain. She was exhausted, tired, and sticky from the blood. Tutu wrapped a cloth around Jessa's head and wiped away dry blood.

"Is it over?" Jessa asked. Tutu put her hand on Jessa's arm. She nodded and shot a look at Cade. Cade smiled at Jessa cuasing her to look up and not paying attention to Tutu. The old medicine woman took a liquid and poured it on all of the cuts. Jessa pulled her hand back because of the burning which just caused it to hurt more.

" I. Hate. You," Jessa growled and glared at Cade then Tutu then back to Cade. Cade flashed a crooked grin and Tutu just chuckled.

"Dear it had to be done," Tutu said and turned very serious,"You have a broken arm, a head injury and a bad concusion. Please try to be a little safe..just for a month or so." Tutu put a sling on Jessa and Cade helped put her on Joker.

"I'm pretty sure i can ride by myself," Jessa muttered.

"You know Joker can carry double," Cade said. Tutu bid fare well and disappeared.

**One Hour Later**

They had all decided on going back. They were right out side of Sun House when they spoted Jonah. He starred at them, alittle surprised.

**Jonah's POV**

I didnt know why they were back so soon. I saw Makoa without a rider and realized Jessa was no where in site. I looked in Cade's direction and saw her. She was a deadly pale color and had her arm in a sling. Her eyes looked dazed and it was obvious she has a concusion. She started to wobble. Her head was rolling and her eyes looked dead-as if they were attached to a lifeless body. I realized that she was gonna fall. I dropped Kona's saddle and ran by Joker. She fell right into my arms, unconscious. Cade and Megan gasped. Kit must have been watching from the bunk house because he ran over and took her from me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Manny," Cade said. Kit was trying his hardest to keep calm and it was noticable. He looked readyto punch someone and i stepped back.

**Kit's POV**

I couldn't take it. I tried my hardest to keep from dropping her and grabbing my gun. I was so happy when Jonah offered to take Jessa. How dare the excuse of a man hurt a child. i am just so angry.

"What did he do?" i growled through clenched teeth. I must have a murderous look in my eye because all three of them looked terrified.

"He spooked Makoa and caused her to dislocate Jessa's arm," Megan was the first one to speak. Cade and Darby nodded in agreement. Jonah and i both shared the same murderous expression in our eyes. Jonah nodded and walked into the Sun House. I followed and sat down as Jonah put Jessa down. He sat down across from mez

"What should we do?" I asked.

"What can we do?" Jonah replied,"Tutu already took care of her, she probably just needs rest."

"I have an idea," I turned towards the knife drawer and shot Jonah a sly grin. Jonah rolled his eyes. I heard Cathy Kato coming home. She opened the door slowly and smiled. Her smiled quickly disappeared at the site of Jessa. Before she could say anything the ground began to shake.

"Earthquake!" I yelled out

**I'm gonna add more soon! R&R! Hope you liked it!**

**~Hgg2000**


	3. Three in the Morning

**Jessa's POV**

It had been four days since my accident and the 'quake. The earthquake hadn't caused much damage but my accident did. Cathy and Jonah decided to keep me cooped up in the Kato's loft without my consent. All Cathy does is fuss over me, I hate it. I can't leave the loft without Cathy having a cow and I haven't seen Makoa in days. I'm pretty sure Darby, Megan and Cade are avoiding me to keep from having to talk about it, which only make's this so much worse than it should be. I haven't done anything but sleep, eat, watch tv, and sleep some more.

I heard footsteps and a soft knock. I looked at my clock, 3:21 in the morning. I was barely asleep and was glad Megan and Cathy were sound asleep. I slowly got up and opened the door a crack. Though Cade and I weren't related by blood we both had an uncanny ability to see in the dark.

"What?" I whispered. I looked and saw Cade, Darby and Megan.

"Megan?" I was surprised and looked at her bed. I slowly walked over there and moved the covers, pillows. I smiled and walked back to the door.

"What?" I whispered. In the dark I saw Cade smile and I could see Megan and him holding hands.

"We have an idea," Darby replied. I walked out of the loft and looked down. I was wearing a jeans and a tank-top. God, I need to change. Megan and Darby ran out of the house quietly. Cade picked me up like a baby and ran out of the house, slowly.

"What the-" I yelled but Cade stuck his hand on my mouth.

"Shut up," he snapped. I bit his hand and he pulled it away.

"Where are you taking me?" I growled. Cade smiled and slowed down to a walked. He put me down and put his hands on my eyes.

"Cade," I growled. I hated not being able to see, it made me feel vulnerable and alone and Cade knew that.

"It's alright," he said. He put his hand on my shoulder and I screamed. He immediately pulled away and gasped.

"Oh my god I am so sorry, Jes," he said. I nodded and held back another scream.

**Cade's POV**

I am such an idiot. Why did I listen to Megan and Darby? I put Jessa in danger by insisting that she come with us. I am such a horrible brother. All she ever did was care for me and love me and all I ever have ever done was endanger her.

I led her to the barn and covered her eyes. I saw the annoyance and pain in her eyes as I covered them. Megan and Darby led out a tiny foal and I smiled.

"Ta daaaah," Megan and Darby said as I uncovered her eyes. Darby turned on the light and you could see the foals pattern.

"What?" Jessa asked. She sounded very confused.

"We already talked to Jonah, he's yours," Darby

"Not to sound ungrateful but couldn't this have waited till...i dont know seven, when normal peaople are up?" Jessa asked.

"Cathy doesn't know yet," I turned around at the famaliar voice, Jonah.

"So you sneak out, get a horse, wake me up at 3 in the morning and tell me that the 'over-seer' doesnt know?" Jessa asked. She smiled and started laughing. She walked over to the foal and kisses his forehead.

"Does he have a name?" she asked. Jonah shook his head. Jessa smiled and ran over by me and Jonah. She kissed Jonah's cheek, kissed my cheek and hugged Megan and Darby.

"I'm gonna name him Sea Sand," she said with a smile.

After about thirty minute of talking and laughing we heard snoring. I looked over to see Jessa and Sea Sand asleep on a pile of hay. Jessa's arm was wrapped around her foal. I walked over to pick her up but Jonah stopped me.

"Let her sleep," he whispered and we all went back to bed.

**Cathy's POV**

Where is she? I almost screamed when i saw her bed empty. She is injuried! I ran down stairs and opened Jonah's door.

"Jessa...is...gone," I screamed completely out of breath. He smiled and pointed towards the barn. I glared at him and ran to the barn.

"JESSA! Are you Ok?" I was screaming now. I looked into a stall. A little white appalossa with a black speckled rump foal laid next to Jessa. I opened the door, causing the foal to jump.

"Jessa!" i shook her awake.

"Hey," she muttered, i could see she had not gotten alot of sleep.

"Go back to bed sweetheart, we have a big day later," I sighed. I wanted to make sure she was safe. She smile and closed her eyes, getting a few hours in before the big day started


End file.
